vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears and the Truth VHS 1999
Opening Logos * Columbia Tristar Home Video Columbia Tristar Home Video Bumpers * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You! Opening Previews *Muppet from Space/The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Columbia Tristar Home Video Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Baby Geniuses *The Wind in the Willows Columbia Tristar Home Video Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available on Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss FBI Warning * Federal Laws Provided Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes and Video Discs. (Title 17 U.S. Code, Section 501 and 506). The FBI Investigates Allegations of Criminal Copyright Infringement (Title 17, U.S. Code, Section 506). Opening Logos (cont.) * Random House Home Video * The Berenstain Bears First Time Video Opening Titles * The Berenstain Bears' Show * Created by: Stan & Jan Berenstain Episode Credits * "The Berenstain Bears and the Truth" ** Story by: Stan and Jan Berenstain ** Teleplay by: Stan and Jan Berenstain * "The Berenstain Bears Saves the Bees" ** Story by: Stan and Jane Berenstain ** Teleplay by: Stan and Jan Berenstain * "The Berenstain Bears and the Forbidden Cave" ** Story by: Stan and Jan Berenstain ** Teleplay by: Bill Shinkai Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Buzz Potamkin * Originally Developed for Television by: Joe Cates * Creative Director: Chris Cuddington * Associate Producer: Gordon Kent * Animation Directors: Jon McClenahan, Darrell Van Citters * Story Editor: Rowby Goren * Executive in Charge of Production: Keith Amor * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Production Executive: Terry Smith * Storyboard Design: Cullen Blaine, Thom Enriquez, Jan Green, Don MacKinnon, Jim Mitchell, Gary P. Terry * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Models: Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Inbetweening Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Animation Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Xerography Supervisor: Joan Lawson * Xerography Checking Superisor: Irmina Dubinska * Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Paint Checking Supervisor: Jackie Neville * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Voices: Ruth Buzzi, Brian Cummings, Linda Gary, Christina Lange, Emily Moultrie, Josh Rodine, Frank Welker * Music Composed and Conducted by: Elliot Lawrence * Music Arranged by: Lanny Meyers * Music Recorded at: Regent Sound Studios * Sound Mixing: Sherry Klein for EFX Systems * Post Production Supervisors: Cheryl Murphy, Sean Sullivan * Voice Track Production: Diane Allman * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Voice Tracks Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording Services * Post Production at: Video Transitions, Inc. * Camera: Gary L. Page, Chuck Fleckle, Kevin Villegrande, Robert Denbo * Production Auditor: Alan Moon * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinators: Bonnie Sehenuk, Jason Rock * Production Assistants: Anne C. Kroesche, Tom Rice, Robyn C. Williams * Animation Editor: Edward Hoffmeister * Appretice Editors: Karen Neel, Emmy Scharlatt * Track Reading: Cecil Broughton * Negative Cutter: Dennis Brookens * Lab: Atlab Australia * Layout Artists: Lisa Brailey, Peter Brennan, Gerry Capelle, Craig Handley, John Hill, Noel Hill, John Martin, Gaynor Medlin, Michael Mirfin, Mark Mulgrew, Richard Slapczynski, Pere Van-Reyk, Peter Sheehan * Background Painters: Chesmimre Borkert, David Davenport, Mike King-Prime, Jerry Liew, Nick Statropoulos, Helen Steele, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorski, Sr. * Animators: Karen Barbourtis, Sue Beak, Ty Bosco, Cindy Bower, Christopher Bradley, Rodney Brunsdon, Patrick Burns, Noeline Cassettari, Gairden Cooke, Murray Debus, Rodney D'Silva, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Don Ezard, Ariel Ferrari, Gilbert Garcia, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Mary Guest, Lianne Hughes, Glen Kirkpatrick, Sarah Lawson, Robert Malherge, Paul Maron, Helen McAdam, Paul McAdam, Wally Micati, Henry Neville, Kevin Peaty, Philip Pepper, Dariusz Polkowski, Vivien Ray, John Rice, Steve Robinson, Mike Stapleton, Stephen Taylor, Kaye Watts, Milan Zahorski, Jr. * Assistant Animators: Lisa Hemmings, Peter McDonald, Carol Seidl * Produced in association with: Joe Cates Co., Inc. * Based on characters, stories and art © 1962-1986 · S. & J. Bernstain * A Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia Production * © 1986 Taft Hardie Group Pty. Limited Ending Credits (cont.) * Produced and Directed by: Buzz Potamkin * Originally Developed for Television by: Joe Cates * Production Executive: David Salter * Animation Director: Chris Cuddington * Associate Producer: Gordon Kent * Story Direction Supervisor: Cullen Blaine * Story Editor: Rowby Goren * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Background Design: Richard Zaloudek * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Di Rudder * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Inbetweening Supervisor: Mary Guest * Xerography Supervisor: Joan Lawson * Xerography Checking Supervisor: Irmina Dubinska * Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Control: Annette Deal * Color Styling: Olga Zahorsky * Storyboard Design: Rich Chidlaw, Robert Dranko, Jan Green, Scott Jeralds, Bruce Morris, Bryon Vaughns * Voices: Ruth Buzzi, Brian Cummings, Christina Lange, David Mendenhall, Frank Welker, Josh Rodine, Don Messick and Marissa Mendenhall * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Elliot Lawrence * Music Arranged by: Lanny Meyers * Music Recorded at: Regent Sound Studios * Voice Tracks Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording Services * Rerecorded at: Post Sound * Post Production Supervisor: Arthur Lazarus Klein * Production Coordinator: Diane Allman * Post Production Coordinator: Jason Rock * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Post Production: Pacific Video * Production Auditor: Wayne Dearing * Production Assistants: Robyn C. Williams, Tom Rice * Post Production Assistants: Joni Torres, Mary Morrisey, Marion Swiek * Track Reading: Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis * Negtative Cutter: Dennis Brookens * Assistant Editor: Robin Gerber * Layout Artists: James Baker, Mark Mulgrew, Lisa Brailey, Steve Papantoniou, Deane Taylor, Bruce Pedersen, John Hill, Nancy Lockwood, Joe Shearer, Andre Bresciani, John Vance, Gaynor Medlin, Pere Van-Reyk, Stephen Moltzen, Peter Sheehan * Background Painters: Jerry Liew, Chesmire Borkert, Helen Steele, David Davenport, Ken Wright, Mike King-Prime, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Animators: Karen Barboutis, John Burge, Robert Baxter, Rodney Brunsdon, Sue Beak, Gariden Cooke, Ty Bosco, Murray Debus, Rodney D'Silva, Ken Keys, Dick Dunn, Glen Kirkpatrick, Peter Eastment, Dwayne Labbe, Don Ezard, Jon MacClenahan, Peter Gardiner, Don MacKinnon, Gerry Grabner, Robert Malherbe, George Hemzal, John Martin, Greg Ingram, Helen McAdam, Victor Juy, Henry Neville, Kevin Peaty, Philip Scarrold, Philip Pepper, Stephen Taylor, Dariusz Polkowski, Rick Tinschert, John Rice, Kate Watts, Steve Robinson, Jim Wylie, Milan Zahorsky, Jr. * Inbetweeners: Susan Abrahams, Michael Bates, Melaine Allen, Jim Bell, Paul Baker, Mark Benvenuti, Bogdan Bojarski, Christopher Evans, Cindy Bower, Craig Fairclough, Katy Hesmond, Christopher Bradley, Grainia Cole, Bernard Gallate, Mark Coleman, Jackie Halbish, Michael Davis, Craig Handley, Jan D'Sliva, Lisa Hemmings, Amanda Earle, Phillip Judd, Martin Ellis, John David Hilliard, Glen Kirkpatrick, Julie Stapleton, Eva McEvilly, Bela Szeman, McDonald Morks, Elizabeth Thomas, Mathew Munro, Steven Trinbirth, John Robertson, Phillip Williams, Philip Scarrold, Sally Wood, Elizabeth Wojcik-Mirski, Carol Seidl * Animation Checkers: Kim Blaik, Lynette McClean, Leslie Blaney, Brodee Myers * Paint Checking: Robyn Smith, Narisa Martin, Ruth Edelman, Jackie Neville, Maragret Ziolkwski * Camera: James Carl, Ngaio Richards, Andrew Kaminski, Renee Robinson, Robert Letteri, Zbignew Sulkiewicz, Jenny Ochse, Kevin Toneycliff, Aniko Omos, George Vrozina, Gary L. Page, Chuck Fleckle, Kevin Villegrande, Robert Denbo * Special Effects: Henry Neville * Produced in association with: Joe Cates Co., Inc. * Based on characters, stories and art © 1962-1985 · S. & J. Bernstain * A Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia Production * © 1985 Taft Hardie Group Pty. Limited New Material Copyright * New Material © 1988, Random House, Inc. Warning Screen * Duplication in whole or in part of this video cassette is prohibited. * WARNING: Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted works. Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:Random House Home Video Category:Columbia TriStar Home Video Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:The Berenstain Bears First Time Video Category:The Berenstain Bears' Show Category:Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia